In your arms (Book 2)
by Finnismathmatical
Summary: Finn's married, has kids. He finally has the life he wanted. After going to hell in back will they're love prevail? Signs of something bad are resurfacing. Is the Lich back? Sequel to Portal (Book 1)
1. Forever

_Hey guys! Second book is here! Hope you guys like it and read and review. Enjoy._

Chapter 1 (Forever)

I woke to the morning sunrise. It was a normal day. Only, it wasn't. My mind floated to Fionna and Cake. It seemed so long ago. But I knew it was just a few weeks ago. I got up and went down stairs." Hey Jake."" Oh hey, got your stuff ready?"" Yeah. Where's lady and the kids?" I asked munching on my bacon pancakes. "Asleep, unlike us. We have to get there early. Dont know why..."" Oh come on. It's my day, don't be this grumpy."" You're right."" Thanks Jake."" Why?"" For getting me so far."" No problem bro." I smiled at him between me and him. He knew I was as nervous as I ever was with meeting with Flame Princess. But today was special, I'll meet her for the final time. "Hey Jake?"" Yeah?"" I'll go get dressed meet you here..." I looked at the clock that spelt" Finn and Jake timeless" "A few minutes."" Ok." I clomped upstairs again and pulled a brush through my messy hair. I went into my closet and pulled out a blue and white suit. I sighed. It wasnt the greatest fighting material but I wasn't doing any fighting today. Not today. I slid my arms around the dress shirt. It's white fabric rustling across my skin. BMO came in and sat on my bed." Finn?"" Yeah BMO?"" You look cool."" Thanks."" No problem. Wanna play video games?"" Not today BMO."" Ok." And he walked out again. I sighed, I was going to miss him. Maybe I'll take him to the tree house for my kids one day. I got into the pants that probably cut of you're blood circulation. I zipped up the black boots and got into my jacket. It was getting warmer and warmer here.A thousand questions buzzed through my mind. What if FP didn't come or if she's late or if she's sick or hurt?! Or doesn't love me anymore and... Bail?"Jake?"" Yeah dude."" Can we reschedule?"" No dude." He probably made a face but I didn't see it." Why not?"" It's just before wedding jitters. Stay cool man."" Hhuh, I don't know Jake."" You'll do fine."" What if I dont?"" You've been to Lady and my wedding right? You'll do fine."" Ok then."" That's the spirit." I got out of my bedroom and looked at my suitcases in the hall. Even though, I've only been in here for a few months I grew fond of it.

I walked down stairs." Ok I'm ready!" Jake's mouth dropped." I knew this day would come."" Dude, don't cry."" I...I'm proud of you!" And he burst into tears." It's ok dude."" I know... I'm going to miss you guy."" Me too."" Come enough of this." Snorlock awaited outside." Ugh hey dude?"" Finn?"" Yeah."" Climb on me."" He's your transport..."" Oh." I spotted a corsage beside the door. "They're tigger lilies."" Yeah I thought you're fiancée would like it."" Huh, you know the best Jake."" I know right?"He stretched himself on to the seats that looked mostly clean. "Come on dude." His giant hands came towards me." Ok?" I stood into his paws and he lifted me up. "Lets go Snorlock."" On to the church." And he started slithering." Um Jake, how are we going to get there in time?"" Yeah, I don't know..." I sat down and waited till we get there. I looked back, we were still at Lady's barn..

I wrapped a towel around my body. I sighed, it was the day. I think of Finn. His smile was like warm charamel. I looked at my burnt white dress and it heels. I smiled brightly." Princess need help?" Flambo jumped onto the bed. "Ahh, Flambo get off the bed."" Like I said need any help?" He said jumping off the covers."No but thanks anyway." I sat down in front of my dresser. I reached for a bright red hair tie. "Hey, hey princess?"" Yeah?"" I think you're tying you're hair a bit wonky." I looked at my reflection. He was right. I let it out again." This is hard."" Help?"" Uh, fine." He climbed onto the dresser." Turn your head." I sat sideways and waited. He grabbed the hair tie and started to make my hair into a bun." Uh thanks." After he was finished." No problem he said putting the veil on my hair and covered it over my face."Magnificent. Get it?"" I don't."" Fine."" Um I think you weren't suppose to put that on first. I haven't even gotten dressed yet."" Right." He said jumped off. "Gotta go." And he was gone. I giggled and took of the veil and went towards my dress hanging near the window of the castle. Father told me I had to to come here so he came pick me up to get there. He wouldn't leave me alone for the last few months. I clipped in the zipper and looked at the dress and all it glory. The dress fell silently on the floor. And started walking back to my dresser when I found a problem. I couldn't walk with a dress this long. So I summoned all of the things I learnt when I was eight. I pulled my skirt up and tiptoed to my dresser. I looked ridiculous. Finally I got there and put the veil on myself." Hey." I turned around. The candy monarch stared at me." Hey."" You look pretty."" Thanks." I smiled at her. She smiled back." Come on. Lets go to your special day." I didn't trust her. I prepared a fireball in my fist in case she attacked she was the one that locked me in my cell for all those years. She will pay. I walked with her and got into the carriage. It had a fire resistant spell cast. Looks like she wasn't that strong either. The hallway was by far the worst decorated ever. It had balloons everywhere and flowers. But at least she made an effort. I was leaded to the back room where Marceline and Lady were waiting. I walked in." Hey fire girl." Lady uttered something." She says hi too. So lets get this started. She held up a huge box of cosmetics. My eyes widened." It won't hurt as bad as you think." She strapped me down on the chair and drew on my face.

I stood behind the door to my future. The chatter was as loud as anything. I looked at Jake." Dude stop fidgeting."" But I'm not." I whined." You are." And he was probably right. I heard first few chords of the song I already had learnt by heart and walked in.

I walked torwards the big oak doors that probably would burn if touch them so I resisted. After the makeover. I had to say, I did look beautiful. I looked like I was dangerous. Which was a literal sense. I was fire. PB pushed the doors open and I felt my feet step forward. Father stood beside me, probably doing nothing to stop his will getting everything destroyed when he heard a scream his smile widened. Everyone stood up in respect and maybe because their sears were on fire. I didn't focus on them all I saw was the man standing before me. His smile maybe as wide as mine. The priest from the fire kingdom's churches came staggering out. Maybe he was late. He took a book out of his robes and started reading. No sooner were we to utter the words that will bind uys together forever." I do, forever. No matter what." He said smiling tears in his eyes. There was a silence in the crowns as the priest talked and asked me the question." I do, forever. No matter what." "You may now kiss the bride." He leaned towards me. I leaned towards him and our lips collided in a rush. I heard cheering. I could hear everything. The intensity of our kiss was warm. He was warm I was burning. Then we broke apart too soon. The deafening cheering followed on and I threw the tiger lilies into the air and into Marceline's arms.

I sat the front of the window in the treehouse. The reception was over. The sun was setting in the far away mountains." FP?"" Finn!"" So, we're together now."" I know."" Lets go we have one more thing in my agenda. He scooped me into his arms. He smiled warmly. I snuggled into his chest. He kicked opened the door and dropped me gently on the bed and kissed me. His tongue begging access to my mouth. I opened my lips and he explored my mouth. His lips on mine had the same warm feeling like that moment in the wedding. He slowly kissed down my neck. I sighed. It seem to be encourage. I stroked his hair. It seem to get warmer in the room and it probably was exactly what happen. Everything happened all at once and the next thing I knew I was fast asleep in his arms.


	2. Blessing

_Hey guys. Wow, Thrasher94 you must really love my stories. I thank you. Ok, so I might go into a contest. Maybe, I don't know. Hopefully, anyway. Enjoy the second chapter. Read & review. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2 (Blessing)

I stood in the waiting room outside the ward in the candy hospital. What the heck were they doing. They've been in there since Flame princess's water broke. As ironic as that sounds, it didn't even make me smile. I reached at the door. But I hesitated. I already got told of once, don't need it again. I sat back down... A sigh escaped my lips, I hope she's alright. I wish Jake was here. If he was here he'd probably tell me to stop worrying. I probably wouldn't have agreed. I checked the clock nearby again. I started with my fingers. "This little piggy went to-"" Um, are you Mr. Finn? Husband of the Princess of flame?" A finger tapped at my shoulder blades. I spun my head around to face the doctor. Doctor princess stared back at me. "Come with me." I got up. My heart pounding like a sledge hammer. "Please." Said doctor princess standing next to a grey door. I could hear beeping noise inside. Doctor princess's voice was starting to annoy me. I pushed gently on the door. A heavy scent of disinfected blasted into my face. A figure was laying breathing heavily on her bed. Flame princess laid there. She was really pale. That was when I noticed that everything in the room was burnt.

"Flame princess?" I asked softly. "Finn." She said horsely. "It's alright everything's alright." She grinned. "Is the baby ok?" I looked at doctor princess. She gave a thumbs up. "The baby's fine."" Good, I don't want our little girl ever to be hurt." I chuckled. "Had a really hard time?"" You think?" I hugged her. Her flame was so low, she didn't even burn me. "I'll leave now, meet you tomorrow ok?"" Uhm, get the baby's bed ready ok?" I smiled again and nodded. She relaxed and yawned. "Rest." I backed out of the room into the quiet corridor.

"Ahh!" Jake stared at his front door. Something was shaking it and it seemed big. Glob, who the heck was it? "Jake!"" Finn?" Jake frowned. Whoever this is, is impersonating Finn! "Where's the real Finn?"" What do you mean Jake?"" Tell me something that only the real Finn would know."" Dude seriously?" Jake nodded again. "Fine. When you change into a cheetah you can't do the spots, we have wizard powers that we got with a keychain. And we came out of a butt door. The wizard was buffoo. And you got to tier fif-." "Ok it's you."" Thank you. "" So what up?"" The baby's here!"" No. Seriously?"" Yeah."" Is it a boy or a girl? Wait let me guess."" Its a girl, and we haven't named her yet. But I'm meeting my daughter tomorrow."" Wow dude."" Well would you be his godfather?"" Sure dude. No probs. Can't wait to meet my new niece."" Look, I'ma go and get the baby's room sorted then I'm going to bed." Jake yawned. "I'm going back to bed."" Goodnight."" Yeah."

I jumped out of the shower. My mind kept floating back to Flame princess and my daughter. I couldn't help it. Hmm, what should I name her? I walked around the room while I got dressed. My mind just busy thinking. Ill just ask FP. I grabbed my backpack full of clothes and a camera I borrowed from PB. I opened up the grey door to another room. And there she was, holding a bundle of towels. FP smiled when she looked up at me. "Hey Finn."" FP!" I looked at the towel, it was glowing blue, someone casted a protection spell on it. I fingered the necklace PB gave me on the wedding, it was suppose to protect me from FP. I haven't since after the wedding. I glanced at the towels than back at FP. She held out her arms beckoning me to take it. I wrapped my arms around the baby. I peeked inside the folds of the towels and saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at me. She had a tiny tuft of fiery hair on her head. She giggled at me. I smiled. "I'm so proud of you." FP smiled at me. "What's her name?"" What do you think?" She smiled. "You choose."" I want to name her... Blair."" Blair?"" She has her mother's hair right?" FP chuckled.

Blair didn't just have her mother's hair. She had the personality of her dad. Heroic and yet frightfully bad tempered sometimes. Her blue eyes would shine when you praised her and her hair could burn you when she was mad.

"Happy birthday, Blair." "Daddy?"" Yeah?"" What's this?" Six year old Blair glanced at the cold metal in her arms. "It's a sword." Her dad picked it up and swing it around. "See?"" It's cool daddy." Finn chuckled. "I knew you would like it. Its the family sword. It was your grandad's. Its made of demon blood." The sword clattered to the floor. "Blair?"" Demon blood?! No, I don't wanna kill Marcy." But her dad just smiled, horrified look wipped of his face. "Oh, no it's the bad demons."" Oh." She giggled. The door banged open. "Who is that?" Finn demanded. Holding his own sword up. "Finn!"" Jake?""Uncle Jake!" Blair ran towards him. And wrapped her arms tightly around him. Jake winced. "Ok... Ok Blair.. Get off now." Finn laughed. "It shouldn't hurt that bad. Dude."" Well it kinda does to me. You get the freaking necklace... Get of now, Blair."" Blair come here." Blair broke off and stood next to her father. "That better?"" Maybe."" So what's up?"" I forgot." Finn's eyebrows rose. "You know Blair's birthday party is next week right?"" Right, that's what I came to ask. Where is it again?"" PB's."" Oh, great."" How's the kids?"" Pretty good."" Uhm."" Wanna go adventuring?"" Yeah." Finn jumped up. "FP me and Jake are going out."" Don't you dare."" Bye. What time is it?"" Adventure time dude. Adventure time."


	3. Jealousy

_Hey Guys! So, Ive been thinking Im going to make this into five books. I'm going to end this huge saga with a story(Feat to Fiolee). Plus, references to Hp. I'm quite happy to announce this. Read & review. All rights reserved. And enjoy._

Chapter 3 (Jealousy)

Blair stared at the newborn baby. It had a mop of blond hair and bright orange eyes. It was her new brother. "Dad, what's his name?"How about you choose?" A voice said. "Hey mom."" Well?" Her parents smiled at the 12 year old. "Phoenix."" Phoenix?"" Uhm." They smiled." Phoenix it is then." Her parents hugged her and left. She stared intently at the crib. Her brother gurgling. Her brother Phoenix.

Everything was like a sweet fairytale I use to read to the orphanage children. So sweet. Gah. I wanted to rip my hair out. My compose smile was wiped of my face. A little voice screamed. _I princess Bublegum will not be this angry over- _I shushed the voice harshly. I've been coming into the forest for the past few months. After Finn was... No I refuse to think it. I stared at my blank piece of paper in my hands then up into the trees. Finn... Maybe his happy? I've told myself this so many times. Have I fallen for the human hero? No. Maybe. Yes. No. I sighed. I pushed my legs in the grasswhat he whistle of the wind blew through the forest. Suddenly out of the blue, a crack rang through the silent forest. My eyes widened and heartbeat quickened. I didn't speak. After a few minutes, I sat down again. Maybe it was a squirrel. "AAAAHHHGH..." I shrieked. I was angry. I knew me and Finn were hopeless. On my part, not so much his. What was I saying? I sent the lady of I made my decisions. I could have stopped it, but I didn't. I didn't.

I noticed silent panting coming from a few feet away. Someone was here. I got up. Holding onto my staff in my pocket, I knew there was danger here. Hopefully it's not a candy citizen. I'm not interested on having to wipe one of my citizen's brain. The tip of a blue tunic showed up behind a bush. Ice king." What do _you _want?" Ice king's body stiffened. "I know how you feel."" Sure you do." I sat back down. I was sure Ice Kng wasn't about to try anything. A sharp pang pained my heart. And I couldn't even scream for Finn to help me. Will he? I chuckled darkly, no way. Ice king stared at me for a little while. "Look, Ice king. Please go. I don't want to be your bride or whatever. Go and hassle someone else."" I'm not here for that. Not really."" Oh?" He climbed out of his hiding spell. "I can help."" Not unless you can change Finn's memory." "I... Do have a spell for that."" What is it?" I said, I still didn't believe him. He better leave or he'll be an exception of memory wiping. "I have a spell but its a really hard one and there's no reverse spell. I could do it to Finn and FP. You felt Finn I get FP."" Is that why you want to help?"" Partly."" Show me." I crossed my hands and stood up to face him. His face was tired and shallow. He didn't look like the old Ice King. He seemed totally deprieved. "Ice King?"" Yeah?"" Are... You ok?"" Yeah I am. Now lets get on with it." He faced a squirrel nearby. "Obliviate." He whispered. He waved his hands. The squirrel had a blank look at first then it just stood there. It seemed like it had forgotten he was a squirrel.

"Amazing!"" It is." Ice king put his arms to his sides. "When will you do it?"" Tomorrow afternoon. Take care of Flame Princess. I'll take care of the human." That was suspicious. "Um ice king?"" What?"" Nothing." Ice king flew away and I was alone again. That was weird. Ice king never talked about Finn being 'human'. Never. The only person I know who calls him that was... No. He couldn't be back. We've destroyed him once. Or did we? I had to check. But if Ice king gets to him first... No. I got up and started to run. Run all the way until I could save Finn and his family.

I crashed the door open. The baby in the pram cried and screamed. And standing next to it was Blair. Blair glared at me but her face softened. "PB?"" Blair!" I walked over to her and hugged her. She smiled brightly. "Blair? Are you ok? Is Phoenix ok? PB?" Finn'sFinn's relieved voice said. Finn came into the room. He smiled. "Hey what up?"" Finn, I've got news. Bad news."" What? Ice king is attacking a princess again isn't he? I thought he stopped!""Finn haven't I told you that ice king will never that creepy hobby of his?" Jake's voice rang through the room. "No, it's the Lich!"" No! No... I thought we destroyed him, ten years ago." "Well, he's back. I... Can't tell you why. But, just be careful."" Why?"" Never mind. Just..." I walked to their protection system. "Be careful. Especially tomorrow afternoon." I rushed out. I couldn't say anymore, I couldn't hurt his family even more than I have already.


	4. Forget & Forgive

_Read and review if you enjoyed. _

Chapter 4 (Forget & Forgive)

I swung the little pram back and forth. I smiled at my son. What was going to happen tomorrow? What was PB on about? A gentle snoring came from the pram and I knew he was asleep. I got up and walked quietly out of the nursery. I crepmy into my bedroom. Flame princess was asleep already. Her flames casting a soft glow on the wooden walls. I stared at the ceiling for a while. I got a weird pinging in my heart, it was times like these when you realise where you are. Actually know. "FP?"" Yeah?" She said sleepily. "I love you." She chuckled. "I love you too."

7 hours later...

"Ice king!"Deep cuts on the side of my face burnt. The flesh wound was ok. Ice king wabed a shrivelled hand and icicles rained down on me. I was ok with a few scrapes but not Flame princess. Flame princess had stopped her ubrutly with her cried out in pain when the ice hit her. The ice melted but she was wounded. "Ice king! Stop hurting my family." Flame princess got up. She whispered. "Die!" A stream of bright blue flames shoot from her body. Ice king shrieked. But he was uninjured. "Hah. Flamenoid, you are weak. No royal of the flame kingdom can kill me now. I killed your family before. I can do it again." He blasted pure white snow at her. But it didn't stop there. The sstop landed on the wooden floors. It shook violently and icicles popped out of its back. "Ahh!" The monster shrieked its body devoured Flame princess. "Flame princess." I screamed. "Human." Ice king said diverting his attention to me.

He shot another thunder of ice. The ice showered down on me. Carving another deep cut on my face. "Ahh." the hot blood sizzled when it dropped on the ground. "Now, to finish you." He shot a avalanche of snow down onto me. For a long time all I could see was white. I felt around. My arms protested. They were numb and they hurt in a bad way. "Dad!" I heard Blair's voice scream." Run, Blair!" She seemed to hear cause Ice king didn't see her and her brother. I started to carve a path through the snow. For a long time all I could feel was mountains of ice. But then I got into an opening. And I found a hand. I grasped onto the hand. It was FP's and it wasn't warm anymore. Icy cold. "Flame princess! Can you hear me?" No one replied. My tears mingled with my blood. Flame princess lost all her flame. She couldn't be alive. I won't hear her voice anymore and see her glittering eyes when she smiles. I won't ever feel the slight burn when I touch her. A dark veil had covered my world. And for a second I was holding a hand just a hand nothing special.

For a long time, I sat there with FP. But it wouldn't bring her back. But then my body suddenly constricted, I couldn't breath. I gasped for air. But no air would come. I fell down onto the destroyed floor. "No...no." I grab a hold onto FP's lifeless hands. "I love you." I managed to rasp out. My throat felt like it was burning. Blood trickled down my shirt. For a minute I thought I heard say it back to me and darkness engulfed me.

I opened my eyes to see PB wiping a towel across my face. What just happened? "Finn?"" PB why am I here? Where..."" Where what?"" I... Don't know." For a second I knew what I was going to say. A figure came into my head when I said that. A girl. She really was beautiful. But she was on fire. She didn't really seem to be hurt though. I tried to touch her. But she was just a reflection. She rippled and was gone. PB's face darkened. "What happened?" I asked her. "Oh you were fighting with the ice king and passed out. "Is Jake ok?"" Oh-" she hesitated. "Sure."" Ok good." I knew she wouldn't lie to me somehow. "Look, I'm gonna go to Jake's to see if he's ok."" No Finn wait. You're not fully healed."" I'm fine." I got up and stretched my legs a bit. "Bye PB and thanks."

I knocked on the old barn. "Hey Jake."" Oh hey Finn." I surveyed Jake. "You look like you're ok. How did you heal quicker than me?"" Huh?"" You know fighting Ice king. What move did he use anyway? Ill need to practice." Jake made a face. "Uh are you feeling ok?"" Yeah why?" I opened my bedroom door. It was empty. "Jake where's my room?"" Dude, you did not fight with you're wife right?"" What? I don't have a wife."" Dude, ok stop with the practical joke. Don't you know who Flame princess is?"" Whose she? I didn't know the fire kingdom had a princess."" She's your wife." I spit out my orange juice. "Are you looking your marbles Jake? I don't have a wife."" Oh man. This is bad. Ok, lets go find FP and you're kids."" Wait I have kids now?" I crossed my arms. I can't believe his pulling this one on me." You do." He said again. "Fine lets go."

Even though I never been to this 'Fire kingdom.' But I knew exactly where we were going. A tiny flame thing came bounding up to me. I jumped back."Ahh. Jake?"" Huh..." Jake sighed. "Hey flambo."" Hey Jake. So had a fight the wife Finn?"" I don't have a wife. Glob why is everybody saying that."" Umm, is he?"" Yeah I don't know either." Flambo spitted on my foot. "Hey!"" What? It's your fire shield."" Yeah dude."" But still gross."

Jake knocked on a rickety house. It was on fire. "Jake this-"" Shoo."" Hey don't shush me." He just shushed me again. I sighed. A figure came to the door, she was on fire literally. She had the most prettiest eyes I've ever seen. She didn't smile. "What do you want?"" Um Flame princess you know this guy right?" He pointed to me. I smiled awkwardly." No."" What do you mean?"" I said no." and she slammed the door." Jeez what was that about?"" She's you wife."" Oh no she's not."" Well she is. So you guys better talk it out or else." Jake left and I was alone. I sat down. What is with people today? Now that I think about it. The girl's eyes did brighten a little when she saw me. Is it true what everyone said? I hesitated but stood up again. I knocked on the door again." Glob, who is it?"" Its me."" You again." She said frustratedly. "Yeah, can we talk?"" I don't think you'll go if I don't."" Cool." she lead me into her flaming house, it was actually really cool. But then I caught sight of a picture. It didn't say a lot. But there was my marking with... I didn't know why I knew but it was Flame princess's mark." Hey what's that?"" I actually have no idea."" Look, just people have been telling me your my there for the whole day today. If its practical joke please tell me."" I have no idea. And if it is I'm not in on it."" What?"" Yeah." We were quite. "Well are you my wife or girlfriend or whatever."" STOP SAYING THAT." She said her hands descending into fireballs. "I'm sorry."" Don't be sorry." She said suddenly calm. "Jeez, mood swings." I muttered under my breath." What?! DID YOU JUST SAY?!"" I'm sorry." She didn't say anything but I felt the house burning up. She pointed a finger at me." I'm going to kill you." She shot a fireball at me. I didn't want to kill her. But she turned the situations. "I'm sorry." I reached into my pocket. A little bottle of water rested there. I spilled some on her." She screamed. Some thing in me broke. She narrowed her eyes. She shot a ball of fire my way. It seared into my chest. "Ahh..!" She frowned.

"Uh, I'm sorry."" Too late." A voice said. Gallons of water cascaded on her. "Agh!" Sh screamed. I couldn't take it. "Flame princess." I screamed. But she was gone. "Wha-.." But I didn't even have time to mourn for someone I did not know. I was sucked into darkness that seemed so familiar.


	5. Heaven & Earth

_Read & review if you enjoyed. If you were a little confuzzled in the last chapter please read it again. Ive edited it. And I hope you understand it. Anywho, all rights reserved. _

Chapter 5 (Heaven & earth)

Finn's pov.

I thought I was in cloud kingdom when I woke up. But no one was partying. Everything was quiet. A silent clock ticked nearby. There was a photo of me, Jake, that flame princess and two kids. They smiled at me cheerfully. "Is that me?" I muttered to myself. I didn't know. Was I dead? All I could remember was a dreadful pain in my heart when Flame Princess died and I blacked out. That voice saved me. I wonder who it was.

"It is you. Son."" Wha-?"" Yes." I turned around a human, I think. With blonde hair cut short. He had green eyes. That seemed like emeralds at first, he grinned at me. "Who are you?" I asked pointing. "I'm no one in particular you should know."" Umm?" He just chuckled. "Follow me." The scene changed and everything modded into a cozy kitchen. The man sat down. I glanced around the room. There was a lot of pictures. Of me, Jake, Lady, PBs, Ice King and... Mom and dad. I looked at the man and he was holding two cups. "Here." I took it and sipped. It tasted like strawberries. "Do you like it?" He asked me." Umhm."" Good." He smiled to himself. "You must be wondering where you are."" Yeah." Suddenly, the pinging feeling was back. I got up. "I need to go."" Where?"" I.. Don't know."" Well at least let me explain." He smiled again the edge of his cheek crinkling up. "I'm really sorry to say this." He said his face somber. "But.. Do you remember anything before the transition?"" Uh, yeah."" Oh?" He seemed surprised. "So how did you die?"" Wait. What?!" I shrieked. No I can't be dead. But then I could, no I can't. What about Jake? What about those kids? What about... Wait, does kids? How... Did I know they exist? "Um, I was fighting Flame princess and someone tried to save me than.. I don't know."" Oh."" Well, where am I?"" You're what they call the memory room."" The what? And whose 'they'?"" 'They' are the guardians. Angels. Whatever you call it. You see those pictures." He pointed at the one me and the two kids and FP were in." Yeah?"" That is your family."" But, I'm single." I said blushing. "You, mean you don't remember?"" Um no." The man muttered something. "This is bad."" Do you remember getting squashed flat? You know having a huge blackout and empty mindness after that?"" Well yeah. I think. I was fighting with Jake."" Did they tell you that?"" Well, Jake didn't."" You don't remember."" Um no." I said getting angry. He wasn't helping like the thousand of others saying these things. "You must go."" What?"" I'm sorry I can't say anything more. Go." He didn't look at me. But something about his tone made it that he meant it as a command. I got up. A door materialised behind me and I walked into a dark hallway.

Thousands of torches lighted the hallways. Giving it a yellowish glow. A pair of cold hands grasped at me. They were cold. Suddenly I felt any happiness I held left in my heart sucked dry. Nothing would be ok in the world. I only ever felt this cold in the Lich's layer. And he couldn't be here. No I thought immortals went to the fiftieth death world. To be reborn. Or something. A ghost of wind blew past and I was staring at a woman. She was... She had blond hair too. Beautiful in a ghostly way, something about her screamed of evil. But they was a ring of gold around her. But her velvet blood red cape didn't emphasise her kindness. There was a gold shield on her chest. She smiled at me. Her eyes were bright blue, like a sunny day's sky. "Finn."" And who are you?" I asked. I wasn't really scared of her. I was dead. She put her blood red fingernails on my cheek pinching it. "Aren't you a cutie? Always knew you'd look more like you're father."" What?"" Ha, you're father didn't tell you anything? With his 'don't interfere with the past' mojo his never gonna live in his after life."" Mom?"" Yeah."" But you're not a.."" No, silly were your actually family. Not these dogs. There somewhere in this world thougH. Somewhere."" Why did you leave me?"" It was a big mistake." Her face filled with genuine remorse. I told him. But no it's his faith. Blah. Do you want to know?" Mom fidgeted. "Do you want to understand?"" Yeah."" You were chosen when you were born, we knew you were. Part of me was so... Proud. But you weren't suppose to be the baby of the dead. You see I'm part well.. Something that shouldn't be in this world. My parents were really happy to know their grandchild was the baby of the dead. Their celebrity of the century." She mocked their voices. "You're father wasn't happy. I mean neither of us wanted you to die. But it was your faith he said. You were going to be ok he said."" We were killed the next day, as repayment for not giving you up. They personally took you away. But the deliver was clumsy. You fell out of his bag and the dogs found you." She stopped. "I'm sorry. But at least you're here now. Guess what? I have my own part of this world. My parents reserved it."" Wait, mom who are you're parents? I mean their... Not the lich right?"" You kidding no. But I'm still ever so proud of you for that. But he's not gone. He hasn't been in the death world you grandfather says."" Wait, you mean."" You're grandma and grandpa are death."" But why did they have you and dad killed?"" The dead were really decisive. Couldn't be kind if you threatened to take their immortality away."" But, what about Fionna?"" Oh you're goody two shoes cousin?"" Her mom was my sister. Until my parents disowned her. Hah, good riddance."" But I met her.. Princess Bublegum said she wasn't suppose to be alive."" And she wasn't."" What?"" Yeah. Long story. Fact is. I know you'll have to find your true love or whatever right?"

She conjured a door behind her. "Come on. Go on."" Mom?"" Yeah sweetie?"" How did you dad met?"" Oh, he was the son of angels. Don't ask me why we fell in love though." She wrapped me in a cold hug. It was warm thought. "Good luck, son." She unlocked the pin on her cape. And she clipped it on my shirt. "Family crest." She started pushing me through the door and I was in front of giant gate.


	6. Hell's gates

_Read & review as always. I hope you guys like the last chapter. _

Chapter 6 (Hell's gates)

Flame Princess's pov.

A familiar burning in my hands felt nice. It was the only I felt normal with. I stared at my reflection in a nearby pool of water. Needless to say, I looked like me. The evil me. I held my sigh of depression, I really am not evil. I don't know why I didn't think I was evil anymore, why I hated my father's evil ness. But whatever it was, it changed me. Maybe I could never go back.

I knew this place well. For I was an evil creature. Well, mostly. It was the nightospher. The fire dwellers AKA me. Weren't really keen of this place, as father said it. Too common. I got up. A sudden memory of the human who broke into my house rushed towards me. Strangely. The thought was fuelled with hate. Quite the contrary, filled with fondness. I didn't even know this man and yet. Something about him made me comfortable, like he was a piece of a jigsaw puzzle. I was the puzzle. He made me feel whole I guess. Suddenly, the death scene when I tried to kill him burst through my thoughts. Now this one was filled with hate. That hateful soul that killed me. How was I going to get out of here?

Somehow, I knew I needed to go find him. He would help me. He was the key to home. I started running through the sunken land. I wonder if Hudson Abadeer would give me a free pass? Suddenly I bumped into someone." Are you ok?" she asked tenderly. This woman didn't even know me and yet she cared so much. How did she end up here? The woman straightened up. Her mouth turned up into an O when she she saw me." Did... I'd you're father do this to you?" I frowned. Who is this lady? " No he didn't." I didn't know why I was spilling everything to her. "Im almost afraid to ask this then who?"" I... I don't know."" Oh sweetheart." She came over and embraced me into warm hug. It didn't seem to burn her. That's when I took a good look at her. She wasn't wearing rags like the other demons and souls. She was wearing a red velvet dress and a fire crown. Her fizzy amber hair sparked and crackled. No wonder she was here. Fire elementals got instant excess here." Why did you choose to come here?" I asked softly." What?"" You know, you're so nice and you seem like royalty. Why didn't you choose... Heaven?"" I didn't."" What do you mean?" I was horrified. If she didn't have choice then do I have a choice to go?

"Who are you?" I asked again. But she was shrieking. Her body was on fire. It burned her flesh, it burned her soul. It was her guilt that was eating her alive. And I could not help. She screamed in terror. Horrible memories possibly racking through her body until there was nothing left but a soft empty core that no one could penetrate. I stared at her. Long after her eyes had gone blank. She didn't speak. She didn't have to. She couldn't if she tried there was just simply nothing she would feel to talk about. No happiness, no sadness, no anger. No regret. She asked for this.

I backed away. I couldn't help her. For this punishment would last forever. I started to run. I hardly knew this woman and yet it feared my heart out when her soul was ripped out of her. I knew what I saw when I saw her. My future. I was never going to get out. No, and I'll never find that human. Never. Tears dripped down my face. I fell onto the ground. I couldn't breath. One question rotated in my brain again and again. Yet why I was asking that didn't know. "Why did I have to leave? What about Finn? Why am I here and not with him?"

A soft tap on my shoulder blades made me hold my ground. The familiar whoosh of my flames." Woah, calm down." The vampire. I knew somehow. Who he was. But, who was he?" Whatcha doin here?" He asked" Defiantly shouldn't be here, you." He helped me up." Umm, who are you?"" Like you don't know? Hey how's Marce? And Finn? I haven't seen them in so long."" Umm who?"" You know the guy, you're boyfriend. And the other vampire there? Remember?" He waved a finger at me. "Don't you remember them at all?"" No."" Oh man. Knew there was something wacky about that Ice king. The Lich. Obliviate..."" Um what the hell are you talking about?"" Im saying you've been brain whipped. Guess I have to introduce myself. Marshal Lee. Son of the queen if the Nnightosphere." Something clicked in my brain." I know you."" Finally." He made a 'yes' sign. "Wait, how do I get out of here. And what do you mean spell. The lich?"" Oh, ok first of the Lich caster a brain cleaning spell. Second, other Lich is back."" And you're nonchalant?" I asked raising my eyebrows. I was bothered with the Lich theory. But fact is I'm dead right now.. So tell me how do I worry? "How do I go back to Ooo?"" Um you can't you're not immortal."' What?! There must be one way."" No. "" Please."" I'm sorry. But I can't. Seriously lady."" But please I have to find Finn. I have to." He sighed deeply." Mom is so going to kill me. Wait, great she's going to be annoyed." He grinned evilly at me. He started muttering. And a ghost white door flew open behind me.

"There you go. Say hi to Finn for me."" Finn." His name rolled of my tongue. Like chocolate. It was so... Right to say his name." Hey, Marshall?"" What?"" Tell your people tell them about the Lich. I might be able to communicate with you soon."His eyebrows rose." Fine... I'll be your messenger boy." I smiled at him and stepped through the door. He closed the door with a bang. I arrived at a gate. It was huge. And on fire. Very bit felt like torture to touch. Death marks graphitised the gate. Curses flew in every direction. But I knew, and I swore. I could see Finn through the cloudy mist.


	7. Remember

_Guys I'm sorry if this is actually really slow. I was rushed yesterday. I promise that I'll do better in this one. Read and review as always. _

Chapter 7 (Remember)

Finn's pov.

The gate shone of the colour of gold. A cloudy mist was behind it. To an endless beyond. I longed to see Flame Princess's face for some reason. I needed to see her. Acting on impulse I banged my shoulder to the gate. It shivered. I think I made a dent. Sharp pain shot through my arm. Like an electric shock. I didn't know if it was my nerves or the gate. But I didn't care. I needed to see her. She was there, I know she was. I just know it. I grasped my knife and tried to carve a way out. But of course nothing happened. I tried kicking punching, pushing. But nothing happened.

My heart pounded weakly. I was tired. So tired... My head was dizzy and a cold shivers went down my spine. I longed for my bed, for Flame Princess. But I knew I couldn't get to her. I fingered the family crest. I took it of and watch the light bounce of it. On the shield there was hawk. Its eyes a sky blue. But it had a body of brown feathers. I stared at it as if the bird would jump out of the shield. I wish it did. I felt so lonely. A sudden twang on the gate scared me. The shield bounced of and hit the gate. The shield glowed, like energy was pulsing through it. What was happening? The shield glowed and floated towards the gate. It beamed and a shallow carving of the shield set itself on the gate. For a minute or so, everything was silent. I thought, I had just lost my final hope of getting anywhere.

But then the ground shivered and cracked. Fire busted onto the ground. And evil laugh filled the air. The Nightosphere? Demons rose through the ground, laughing evilly their fangs seem to shine with blood lust. What have I just done? The gate cracked and shivered too. Bursting into tiny pieces. I ran through the chaos. Searching desperately for those orange eyes. "Flame princess?! Flame princess can you hear me?! Flame Princess?"" Finn?" "Flame princess." I said relieved. She staggered towards me." Oh Finn." She said wrapping her arms around me. Suddenly, I knew everything. I... I. "The kids!"" What?"" The kids. Blair and Phoenix." She was a silent for a minute. "Oh no... You think?"" No. The Lich is back FP."" I know he is." I didn't bother to ask her. I just felt ok again. Everything was going to be fine. Even though I was pretty sure I just bought hell to heaven.

FP laughed." I finally found you. I can't believe. I... Forgot you. I'm so..."" Sorry. It's alright. I'm sorry too."" But.. Finn, someone did this to us. I don't know who it was. But someone very powerful. Like the Lich."' We can't worry about that now. We need to get back home. "Finn." A voice behind me said. It was familiar. I knew who he was." Dad." I ran over to him and hugged him. He wrapped his hands around me. "Son."" Dad?"" Son, I did know your really powerful but I didn't think you could bring hell to heaven." He half grinned. "Uh Finn?"" Ahh, you're true love son?"" Oh right... This is Flame princess."" Uh, nice to meet you."" You look a lot like your mother princess."" What?"" Without the red fizzy hair. Dear, you've already met her haven't you? I'm sorry you had to see that."" You... "" I know a lot of things. You're mom loved you, you shouldn't feel bad for the past, its gone."" Did... My father kill her?"" I'm not suppose to tell you. For I do not know."" I..."" It's alright." I went over to her. She broke down." Shush, FP it's ok. It's alright." Her tears fell onto my shirt.

Dad stood up. His face was somber. "Acicio prisiomo." he whispered. A familiar room was standing in front of me. Ive been in here and that last time was when I destroyed the Lich." Goodbye son."" But... No. Come with me. You can go live in Ooo. Be with me."" I'm sorry son. There is no magic that is strong enough to bring the dead back. I'm afraid we've been dead too long. But there's hope for you. The world is an unfair place. But that's how we keep things intresting. "" But..."" We'll always be in your heart." He put his hands on my heart. "We'll always be there. Even your adopted family." I smiled at him." Bye dad."" Goodbye son." "Flame princess?""I'm alright Finn." She gave me a watery smile." My mom will always be in my heart right?"" Yup." I grinned at her. "Lets go."

The peach coloured human imprint grinned at me. "Finn!"" Prismo. Look we need help, we need to get back to Ooo. The Lich is back we have to tell the others."" Huh, you found out."" Uh yeah?"" We'll, it's true he's not gone. I'll tell you this. The Lich is in Ooo right now. You have to get to him before he gets the crystal apple. Or he will be invincible. I'll send you and your friend back. But you'll have to wish it. I can't just send you. It doesn't work like that. And be careful."" Uhh." I breathed in a deep sigh. Not this again, if I accidentally wish that the Lich never excited it'll be that whole scenario again. And I am not going back there. Not. "I wish... I wish that we were back in Ooo. Right now.""Is that all?"" Yes." I didn't add anything. I didn't feel like I needed to.

"Finn?"" Yeah FP?"" I just want to let you know if we don't make it, if we're seperated again. I... I love you."" I love you too, forever and always. No matter what I'll find you. Even if I have to go the ends of my existence. I've done it once I know Ill do it again. " She laughed. " I know you will." And she wrapped her hands around my neck and pressed her lips to me desperately. Her lips were so soft an warm like going back home. I sighed in her mouth. This was home, no matter where I go. This will always be home. I broke us apart first. I smiled at her." I'll find you." And those were the last words I said to her. Before breaking us apart.


	8. The Lich

_Heyyo. Ok, first of I know this is short. Man this isn't my usual quantity, but I wanted to get this over with and done. As cheesy as that sounds. But I still hope you guys liked it. Sorry about it, no being totally dramatic and such. But I try. And I think I'm better with Fiolee anyway. Who am I kidding? Anyway, last chapter. Read and review as always and enjoy._

Chapter 8 (The Lich)

Finn's pov

I landed on the usual soft ground, I swear I could kiss the ground. But I got up. I wanted Flame princess." Flame princess?" no answer. "Oh no." I muttered. The wish... Oh no. I knew I should have made it more specific. But... "Finn!" Her voice cried." Flame princess." She ran over to me." Hey dude."" You know, I really thought I lost you?"" You're not getting of that easy." She replied laughing." Hey." I turned around. Jake stood there. His mouth wide and gaping." Jake!" I ran over to him so I could hug him, but he pushed me off. "What the junk dude?"" Finn, you're... you're alive." He said softly not looking at me when he said it. His eyes dreamy as if trapped in his imagination world." Jake. Of course I'm alive."" This can't be happening. Why is glob doing? Finn was GONE." "Jake?..." I said stuttered." You're coming with me." He was silent after he said this. What was he on about? Well technically I was dead. But... I frowned. An uneasy feeling came over me flipping my stomach again and again. Something was wrong.

The pastel pink turrets showed up in the sky. Majestic as always. The candy people pointed and stared at me while I walked through their mist." Hey cinnamon bun!"" Ahh, um Fffinn?"" Who else dude?" But when I said that he seemed to get even more fearful and ran away." Uh Jake? What's with the little candy people?"" You're suppose to be dead Finn."" What?!" I screamed." PB pronounced you dead last week. We had a funeral. I thought you were dead. I really did. You're not real. I know you aren't. Quite with the act, Marceline. It's not helping."" Dude, I'm here. I'm actually here."" No you're not!" He screamed at me. A tall silhouette shadowed over us." Princess!"" Finn." She said serenely." I'm glad your ok. Come in. I think we need help your brother." She lead us silently to the castle silencing the murmurs.

She pointed to a few plush sofas nearby." Please." I sat down. Flame princess stood up for some reason. She was glaring at Princess Bublegum. What is with everybody today? "So? Tell me Bublegum. Why is my dead brother here? What? Is he like back from the dead or something?" Princess Bublegum looked blank." Jake, I'm sorry I didn't let you in on this plan. But... I didn't need you finding out."" About what?"" Me connection with the Lich."" With the... What?"" Ill explain. A few weeks ago, I made a pac with the Lich. Regrettably I know see it wasn't the best idea." Her voice going more emotional. Her face was no longer a blank canvass. Millions to thousands of emotion buzzed through. "I... I wanted the Lich to kill Flame Princess. So I could have Finn all to myself. And I quote. Finn's my hero. I'm... Really sorry Finn." she looked pleadingly." Then I regretted it. I knew something was wrong with Ice king so warned you Finn. Warned you to get more protection. But the Lich attacked. I knew what he did. I really angry myself to say this, I planned that. All of it. When I knew about the ice king sipping you're brains and loosing you're memory. I knew he wasn't ice king. I had proof. I knew Jake would get you to Flame princess once I told him that fib. I... was the one that killed you Finn and Flame princess..."" You... You.." Flame princess said softly. Her tone was icy cold. I knew she was about to attack sooner or later so I held onto her. Even though she was hurting me. I told your daughter everything. She wasn't hurt. I sent them to Marceline's. I told Marceline about it, I kneshehe ice king had a soft spot for her. I thought he had some will left. Enough for him to live. But he's gone. And-"" He's after the crystal apple."" What?" Princess Bublegum stared at me shocked." Prismo told me. He said that if we don't stop him now. He was going to get the apple and become more powerful than ever."" Oh no." PB shot off her seat and ran to the bookshelf." Finn this is bad. If he gets the crystal apple he'll have entire control on crystal. Their really strong allies."

"They're must some other way. I mean if we could just fight him lat time."" Finn, we didn't fight him last time. You wished him away remember?" Jake said gulping. He was terrified. Out oldest and most dangerous enemy back. Not ideal. At all." Princess, I don't want to send my kids into war. I don't want to ruin them."" I'm sorr. Finn it's the only way. We have to gain excess to that portal again. I'll work something out but now. Go. Find your kids. Go back home. Spend as much time as you can with them. Cause I don't think... We have much time left."

_The end. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. But I hope you like the story. I'm going to write the third book this week or so during my holidays. That is, if my dad doesn't drag me to Sydney. This is Finnismathmatical signing out. _


End file.
